Teletubbies!
Teletubbies! is a spin-off series from Thomas & Friends. The beginning of the spin-off series starts off with aerial shots of Teletubbyland with music from the original series. It then goes into the beginning segment for about 2 to 3 minutes (with the exception of the beginning segment from A Truth Telling Moment, which runs for 10 minutes) and once that ends, it goes into the TV Event transmission. It then goes into the ending segment which runs for 5 to 6 minutes long. If there is time, there is either a dance or a magical event. If there ain't enough time, it goes straight into Tubby Bye-Bye. Episodes # Fluff Pranks and Payback # Fun in the Water # A Number 1 Surprise # A Backfired Trick # Snowball Mania # The Storm # Stay In # Calming the Anger # Record Breaking # A Tall Tale # An Horrendous Nightmare # Mario Mania # Indian Dreams # A Shunted Spree # A Devious Bully # A Charming Character # Mayhem on Misty Island # The Close Call # The Truth # A Relationship Like No Other # Best Friends Forever # The Breakup # A Day at the Track # The Shocked Tender Engine # Thomas Scares the Crows # The Perfect Gift # The Crazy Doorbell # Sick As A Lover # Thomas's Great Race # A Truth Telling Moment # A Simple Misjudgement # The Mainland Journey # Thomas in Trouble! # Trouble at Brendam # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Goodbye Old Friends Specials # A Snowy Adventure # Thomas and the Scary Experience Characters * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * The Flying Scotsman * Ashima * Nia * Rebecca * Belle * Flynn * Victor * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Bo Peep * Mr. Potato Head * Mrs. Potato Head * Hamm * Rex * Slinky Dog * The Three Aliens * Mike Wazowski * James P. Sullivan (Sulley) * Dory * Marlin * Nemo * Hank * Destiny * Bailey * Nigel the Pelican * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Cal Weathers * Bobby Swift * Brick Yardley * Bob Cutlass * Darrell Cartrip * Wallace and Gromit * Daa Daa * Umby Pumby * Baa * Ping * RuRu * Duggle Dee * Mi-Mi * Nin * The Fat Controller * Sailor John * Ant and Dec (special guest appearance) * Kevin (does not speak) * Bullseye (does not speak) * Rocky (cameo) * Judy and Jerome (cameo) * Brian Spark (cameo) * Phil Tankson (cameo) * Bruce Miller (cameo) * Ponchy Wipeout (cameo) * Darren Leadfoot (cameo) * Todd Marcus (cameo) * Dirkson D'Agostino (cameo) * Floyd Mulvihill (cameo) * Ernie Gearson (cameo) * Parker Brakeston (cameo) * Rev Roadages (cameo) * Murray Clutchburn (cameo) * Markus Krankzler (cameo) * Reb Meeker (cameo) * T.G. Castlenut (cameo) * Carl Clutchen (cameo) * Dud Throttleman (cameo) * Jack DePost (cameo) * Rex Revler (cameo) * Tommy Highbanks (cameo) * Ralph Carlow (cameo) * Steve iCar (cameo) * Dino Draftsky (cameo) * Buck Bearingly (cameo) * Ricky Axler (cameo) * Chip Gearings (cameo) * Jimmy Cables (cameo) * Lane Locke (cameo) * Terry Kargas (cameo) * Speedy Comet (cameo) * Bobby Roadtesta (cameo) Characters introduced * Amelia * Shania * Stephen Mulhern (special guest appearance) * Vihaan (cameo) * Liam (cameo) * Saxton (cameo) * Cheyenne (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Knapford Station ** Thomas and Ashima's Sheds ** Brendam Docks ** The Love Home ** The Steamworks * Wallace and Gromit's House * United States ** Los Angeles International Speedway * Teletubbyland ** Tubbytronic Superdome ** The Windmill Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Tim Whitnall as The Narrator * David Thomason as Tinky Winky * John Simmit as Dipsy * Nikky Smedly as Laa-Laa * Pui Fan Lee as Po * Jessica Smith as The Baby Sun (stock footage recordings) * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Dash and The Fat Controller * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Flynn * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel and The Tiddlytubbies * Matt Wilkinson as Bash * David Bedella as Victor * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai as Ashima * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachel Miller as Rebecca * Ashley Roberts as Amelia * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Hayden Rolance as Nemo * Ed O'Niel as Hank * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny * Ty Burrell as Bailey * Geoffrey Rush as Nigel * Keith Furguson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift * Will Collyer as Brick Yardley * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Tom Hanks as Woody * Peter Sallis as Wallace * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cussack as Jessie * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head (using archive recordings) * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Wallace Shawn as Rex * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Jeff Pidgeon as The Three Aliens * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan (Sulley) * Louisa Johnson as Shania * Anthony McPartlin as Himself * Declan Donnelly as Himself * Stephen Mulhern as Himself US and CAN * Alec Baldwin as The Narrator * David Thomason as Tinky Winky * John Simmit as Dipsy * Nikky Smedly as Laa-Laa * Pui Fan Lee as Po * Jessica Smith as The Baby Sun (stock footage recordings) * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, Dash and Diesel * Rob Rackstraw as James and Flynn * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai as Ashima * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachel Miller as Rebecca * Ashley Roberts as Amelia * Peter Sallis as Wallace * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Hayden Rolance as Nemo * Ed O'Niel as Hank * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny * Ty Burrell as Bailey * Geoffrey Rush as Nigel * Keith Furguson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift * Will Collyer as Brick Yardley * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cussack as Jessie * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head (using archive recordings) * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Wallace Shawn as Rex * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Jeff Pidgeon as The Three Aliens * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan (Sulley) * Louisa Johnson as Shania * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel and The Tiddlytubbies * Kieth Wickham as The Fat Controller * Anthony McPartlin as Himself * Declan Donnelly as Himself * Stephen Mulhern as Himself TV Event guests Celebrities * David Walliams * Alesha Dixon * Amanda Holden * Simon Cowell * George Ezra * Stephen Mulhern * Harry Hill * Vernon Kay Kids names * Denise * Jaleb * Kayak * George * Freya * Danny Songs * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * The Grand Old Duke of York * Paradise * I Will Go Sailing No More * You've Got a Friend in Me * Let It Go * Saturday Soundtrack Music Used in Some episodes * Overworld (from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Operation Pull Toy (from Toy Story 4) * Follow the Leader Dance * The Calypso Dance Trivia * The second spin-off series in the franchise. * At the end of all of the episodes, Laa-Laa is the boo shouter. * Even though the Teletubbies are the main characters of the spin-off series, some episodes are focused on the other characters. * The first appearance of the original Teletubbies intro, dances, Magical Events and Tubby Bye-Bye sequence in CGI. * The beginning segment is set in Teletubbyland whilst the ending segment is set on the Island of Sodor. * Archive recordings of Don Rickles are used in this series. And on top of that, the episodes that feature the Toy Story characters honor Rickles.